goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Skeens Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded
At the hallway in Third Street School, Skeens was feeling grumpy. Skeens: Man! I hate Randall! He's the worst stupid student and snitch ever. He's nothing but a weasel! He snitched on my best friend Mundy! I wish Randall would stop being such a dumb snitch to me. I just wish he would learn his lesson! Then Skeens thought of something. Skeens: I know! I will beat him up! That will show how it's like for me getting beaten up by him! Then Skeens walked off to find Randall Weems, and then he confronted Randall Weems. Skeens: Hey, stupid weasel! Randall: What? Skeens: Randall, how dare you snitch on my best friend Mundy for no good reason!? Guess what? Randall: What do you want for me now, Graffiti Kid? Skeens: I am going to beat you for up, because you snitched on my best friend Mundy! Randall: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't beat me up! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Skeens: Too bad! Time to learn your lesson, weasel! Skeens began to beat up Randall, and Randall started screaming as Skeens beat him up continuously. Randall: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Skeens pushed Randall over to the floor, and Randall felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. Randall: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Skeens: Hahahahahahahaha! Then Menlo came. Menlo: Hey Randall, I was wondering if you... Randall: Menlo, Skeens beat me up! I'm hurt very badly! Suddenly, Menlo saw Randall who was on the floor and realised what Skeens had done to Randall. Menlo was very angry at Skeens. Menlo: (in Kidaroo voice) You just beat up Randall up! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Skeens, how dare you beat up my best friend Randall! That's it I am telling Miss Finster on you! MISS FINSTER! Skeens: Nononononononononononononononononono! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, Menlo? And why is Randall doing on the floor? Menlo: Skeens had just beaten up Randall. Can you tell him to go to Principal Prickly's office? Miss Finster: Alright, Menlo! Thanks for telling me! Menlo: Thanks! Miss Finster was annoyed with Skeens. Miss Finster: Skeens, how dare you beat up Randall!? You know he's my trusted spy and my best snitch ever! You're as bad as your friend Mundy! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Skeens went off to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace, and Miss Finster began to comfort Randall. Miss Finster: Don't worry, Randall. I sent that Skeens to Principal Prickly's office. I will tell your parents about what happened? Then Skeens entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say Skeens? What brings you here? Skeens: I beat up Randall Weems because he snitched on my best friend Mundy! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Skeens. Principal Prickly: Skeens, how dare you beat up Randall Weems?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever beat a school informer up at school. You see beating a school informer up undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Skeens went home, crying. When Skeens got home, Skeens' parents were furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, we just got a phone call from Principal Prickly, he said that you were beating up Randall Weems. Is that true? Skeens: Um, yes. I did it because I wanted to teach Randall a lesson for snitching on my best friend Mundy! Skeens' parents threw a fit, and Skeens' dad was indignant. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you beat up Randall Weems?! He's a good kid, a trustworthy spy and best snitch in Third Street School Miss Finster has ever had! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Skeens' mum: Go upstairs to your room now and you are forced to watch Barney and Friends for a week! Skeens went upstairs to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Eric as Randall Weems Paul as Menlo Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Randall's crying voice and Mr Skeens (Skeens's dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Kidaroo as Randall's screaming voice and Menlo's angry voice Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff